


roadhead

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	roadhead

We had not touched each other in weeks, between hunting and the whole lucifer thing, really just made us not be able to. We were coming back from a hunt, it was silent in the car, only me and dean. Sam was in the bunker researching or something, and we went on a hunt to get our minds off of lucifer. 

"i am so damn tired" i said putting my legs up, 

" yeah me too, i could really use touching right now" dean said looking over at me 

"yeah me too... we havent done anything in weeks" i said looking at him, 

"we will once we get to the bunker" dean said smiling, i put my hand on his thigh and felt him tense up 

"what are you doing?" he said looking down, his breath getting uneven 

"helping" i said smiling and moved my hand up his crotch and felt him grow harder, he gripped the steering wheel, his breath getting more uneven as i kept going, 

"y-you fuck, you should stop before i park this car and fuck you" he said growling as he spoke 

"no we cant do that yet, we need to go to the bunker, and you need to focus on the road" i said leaning in and kissing his neck as i rubbed him through his jeans, i felt him getting harder as i kept going, it was getting hard for him to concentrate 

"fuckkk" he moaned out loud, i unzipped his jeans and then unbuttoned his t shirt, exposing his chest and sucked him off as he drove, he held my head as i bobbed my head up and down, feeling his growling and his moans as he drove made me so wet, 

"i love it fuck keep going" he let out a moan as i kept going, once in a while using my hands to help him out and eventually cumming in my mouth, i swallowed every drop and licked his chest to get the rest, 

"feel better?" i asked as i wiped my mouth 

"fuck that felt good, i have to now return the favor" he said and parked the car infront of the bunker, pulling his pants up


End file.
